All's Fair in Love and War
by Sparkly Wolfpire
Summary: Set during the second Wizarding war. The wizarding world is at war and two witches in particular are facing an all different war. Bellamione.
1. Begining of the End

**Harry Potter and it's characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, not me. Enjoy!**

Fear, real fear, grips her heart. She saw it; saw the arm that belongs to her witch, the one that she engraved with the hateful word _mudblood._ How? How was she here? No. Not how, why? Why was her witch here? She told her to stay away; told her to stay safe. And now…. _now_ her witch was on the ground, and she had no way of getting to her.

She heard the words, the words she never wanted directed towards her love, the killing curse. Watched as the flash of green shot towards the young witch, watched the witch fall to the ground. A heart wrenching scream escapes her lips, but she can't lose focus. The wizards in front of her were really no match for her. They were all knocked out- unconscious with only a few flicks of her wand.

She changed direction, and made her way towards her fallen lover. Her heart constricted, only feeling when it's involving her Hermione. She sent silent stupifys to flick her enemies away. It had been a few months since she actually killed anyone, which was all Hermione's doing. Her witch didn't like all the death and destruction, and it felt good knowing that she could do something to make the young witch happy, even if they were on opposite sides of the war.

She is almost there, just a couple steps away before she sees movement in the corner of her eye. There is shouting and a wand pointed at her, but she doesn't notice until it's too late. Her witch stirs. There's a flash of light; and a quiet pop.

"Please not too late."


	2. Life is a Nightmare

**Harry Potter and all it's characters belong not to me but to the Wonderful JK Rowling.**

 **On another note I talked my teacher into letting all my essays be fanfiction, so more updates for you guys! Enjoy!**

 _Shouting. A wand pointed towards her. Her witch stirs. There's a flash of light; and a quiet pop._

" _Please not too late."_

The spell shoots towards them. Bellatrix thinks of one thing, Hermione's safety. He throws up a shield not bothering to send a spell back. She takes the last two steps to her lover, throwing herself over the witch so no one can see her stirring, she can use this to her advantage. More shouting, those hateful words again, and she prepares herself. She needs to time this right. Someone from the Order is pointing their wand at them.

" _ **Avada Kedavra"**_

Her heart stops. Light flashes. She thinks of her safe place. A quiet pop, and silence. Bellatrix takes in her surroundings, they are in the living room of a home. The house that has been hidden from the wizarding world, the home that she has built with the girl she is currently still half on top of.

The younger witch has stopped stirring, but Bellatrix could feel and hear the strong heartbeat. Still, she checked over her younger counterpart. Casting the necessary spells to check over her loves wellbeing. Finding nothing serious, she credited the slumber of her muggleborn lover to the hasty fleeing she had made at the battlefield, the girl had to be exhausted.

Lifting the girl into her arms she carefully carried her the bed and climbed in next to her, keeping a close eye on sleeping form.

" _Wake up princess, please wake up" Bellatrix looked around the bedroom. It's been hours. Or days. She couldn't be sure which, minutes seemed to last several lifetimes. The rise and fall of the younger witch's chest was slowly happening less and less often, and panic was quickly starting to overwhelm her as she shook the girl urging her to respond._

 _There's a loud bang somewhere but she shrugs it off, it's probably just the wind, no one knows where they are. Another bang and she was suddenly blown away from the bed landing on her back. Looking up, she recognizes the death eater as the one who was trying to kill her love on the battlefield. She wanted to attack him, push him away from the young witch on the bed, but she couldn't seem to move._

 _She watched in horror as more death eaters entered the bedroom of her home. The hidden home she shared with Hermione,_ _ **their**_ _home. She stood slowly but otherwise didn't dare to move. She couldn't protect the girl now, she couldn't keep the promise she'd whispered so many times to herself._

 _Silently she accio'd her wand to herself, she could try. She'd fight like hell to protect her unconscious lover._

 _She worked her way closer to the bed and the younger witch. A series of stupifys leave her ruby red lips, restraining against using harsher curses to subdue the attackers. They were no match for her really, she sat next to the sleeping brunette with a bored expression blowing through the feeble death eaters with ease._

 _She absentmindedly strokes the younger witches hair, her shield protecting them both until a sudden chill fills the air. Everyone seems to freeze as the Dark Lord's presence is made known. Bellatrix shudders as fear runs through her body and she rises to her feet, looking towards the dark wizard now standing in her room,_ _ **their room.**_

" _My Lord" the death eaters chorus and bow in unison._

" _Loyal followers, it seems that one of our own have been misguided. Seeing as she is the most loyal and devoted of you all and the fact that she rendered half of you unconscious before my arrival she's not the witch that will die today," he states looking around the room stopping to make eye contact with usually unwavering witch who was struggling to stand still, an evil smile slipping onto his face. " But surely a witch will die tonight."_

 _Black eyes snapped to the slumbering girl on the bed next to her before looking back go to her Lord._

" _ **Incarcerous"**_ _he states, his wand pointed at an now tied up and struggling Bellatrix. His dry cackle fills the still air of the suffocating room. "Let's see how well the little golden girl, who's managed to corrupt my most promising death eater, corporates."_

" _My Lord, please. Let me prove to you that i am still loyal. The mugg-mudblood is merely a pet, a slave here for my entertainment."_

" _Ah, ah, ah Lestrange. I did say that i witch will die here tonight, did i not?" He questions, only pausing long enough to take in the shake of the the raven haired witches head. All of the other death eaters not daring to utter a word or move an inch. "Yes, yes it seems that i did. Well you see the problem is, dear Bella there are only two of you here, and you i need. Her…" His eyes flick over to the witch on the bed. "Her, not so much."_

" _ **CRUCIO!"**_ _Bellatrix gasped watching as her younger lover screams and spasms on the bed next to her. Hating what she's seeing but refusing to look away from the girl in pain._

 _He leaves the girl screaming in pain as though it doesn't bother him and turns back to Bellatrix. Tilting his head he watches in fascination as she fights back tears._

" _Why did you leave the fight Bella? This was our chance to overtake the light side. Our chance to finally rule. And you left it all? And for a Mudblood?!" He takes a second to compose himself "How long Bellatrix? How long have you defied me? How long have you disobeyed orders and protected a mudblood?"_

 _Bellatrix doesn't answer still refusing to turn away from the younger witch._

" _Why must you force me to be so evil? Fine, if you won't tell me then i'll force you to obey._ _ **IMPERIO!"**_

 _Bellatrix involuntarily straightens up, looking at her girl with her eyes glazed over. Struggling against the curse controlling her Bellatrix tries to think of what her lord would be doing to punish her._

" _If you won't listen to your master then you will destroy the thing from keeping you from fully serving me. Your beloved 'pet' mudblood." laughing at Bellatrix's struggle Voldemort pauses. "Kill the girl!"_

 _Shaking her head and trying to back away, Bellatrix watches in horror as her arm raises. She sobs trying to force down her arm. No no no no nononononono. It can't end like this. She can't kill the one person that brought light into her dark world. But the magic coursing through her body is too strong for her to fight. She's not strong enough to overpower this. No she's not strong without her golden girl. She lets out a scream as her arm strains holding back the spell that wants to aid the crooked wand in her hand. The wand that's trying to destroy her world. Letting the tears flow freely she realizes that she has no choice, her lover will die here tonight. She watches as the younger girl stops squirming in pain and turns tear filled eyes towards her._

" _I'm so sorry, I love you princess," she whispered with a sad smile. Her love blows her a kiss._

" _I understand baby, I love so much Bella." Hermione states closing her eyes._

 _Taking a deep breath Bellatrix's eyes return to their glazed over state, losing the strength to fight the curse, steps forward and mutters the hateful words she never, under different circumstances, direct at her lover._

" _ **AVADA K-"**_

"Bella! Bella! Bellatrix Wake up!" Hermione shakes the dark haired witch, willing her to wake up and sighing in relief when the older woman finally does snap black eyes open. The relief slowly slips from her face as she takes in the look of terror on the death eaters face. Her dark eyes were wide and clearly unseeing as she fought against the hand of her shoulder sobbing.

"Mione? You're alive?" Bellatrix asks bewildered.

"Of course I'm alive, i wouldn't i be?" An confused and slightly flustered Hermione asks.

Hermione looks around unsure what to make of the crying witch in her lap, clinging to her shirt. She rocks her lover, quietly whispering words of encouragement to calm her down. Shushing the string of incoherent words coming out of her mouth.

"It was just a dream?" She questions once she finally calms down enough to speak full sentences. "You're not de- h-he didn't make me…"

"I'm not dead. It was just a dream, I'm sorry Bella. I know you told me to stay away but I couldn't, I couldn't just not be there. I need you to be okay, I needed to make sure you were okay."

Both witches were standing in the bathroom getting ready to go their separate ways when Bellatrix let's out another obnoxious sigh, resulting in an eye roll from Hermione who pretends once again not to hear it. Finishing her hair Bellatrix plays with the hem of her shirt, a nervous habit that she only does around Hermione and only when she wants to say something she's scared would cause an argument. The golden girl let's out a sigh of her own before turning to the older witch.

"Look Bella, we have to go out there and you know it. If we don't people will think something's up and that's just gonna cause more trouble for us both." She says trying to convince herself this is a good thing just as much as the dark witch. "I'll check in every two hours if you want" she adds on hoping to placate her overprotective lover.

"Okay princess, but if you don't check in every two hours I will personally come and get you, and I will kill every weasel that gets in my way" she states with a pout that makes Hermione completely disregard the threat made against her friends as they walk to the floo hand and hand.

Bellatrix allows Hermione to go first, confirming that she gets to the burrow safely before sighing once more and making her way back to a lord she no longer wants to serve.

Stepping out of the chimney in the Weasley's home Hermione starts dusting the soot off her clothes. When she hears footsteps coming towards her. She takes a breath and prepares herself for the onslaught of weasels err.. Weasley's. Ginny comes flying around the corner followed by an out of breath Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where ya been? One minute you were there then you were on the ground. We tried making it over to you but by the time we were there you were gone" he finishes steering up his face in confusion "But now you're here. Where were you mione?"

Sighing again she looks up at the redheads, noting that Harry had joined as well.

"I got knocked down so I….."

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
